Renseignement généraux
by Aubepine
Summary: Une malheureuse auteuse est chargée de faire remplir un questionnaire au personnages de FMA pour les renseignement généraux...Voici un aperçu des réponses qu'elle reçoit.
1. Zolf Kimblee

Nom: Kimblee

Prénom: Zolf .

**Kimblee : Le premier qui rit , je l'explose !**

Âge: 32 ans Avez vous de la famille ?

**Kimblee : Je leur ai offert un joli feu d'artifice , il ne s'en sont jamais remis. **

Votre métier ou qualification **? **

**Kimblee : Ex alchimiste d'état **

Race:

**Kimblee : humain , même si certains en doutent parfois.**

Utilisez vous l'alchimie?

**Kimblee : Je vois mal comment je serais devenu alchimiste d'état sinon.**

Avez vous une spécialité?

**Kimblee : Oui**

laquelle?

**Kimblee : Avec moi , les gens s'éclatent.**

Possédez vous une technique ou faculté spéciale?

**Kimblee : C'est un peu redondant comme question…Oui**

Laquelle?

**Kimblee : Je vais vous faire une démonstration , approchez !**

Pratiquez-vous le combat à mains nues ?

**Kimblee : Mes cercles de transmutation sont tatoué à l'intérieur de mes main alors j'imagine que je dois répondre oui.**

Utilisez vous des armes?

**Kimblee : Non , mais je vous conseille d'en avoir une si vous voulez m'approchez.**


	2. Greed

Nom: ????

Prénom: Greed

Âge: En apparence , entre vingt et trente ans.

Avez vous de la famille?

**Greed : Je ne suis pas en très bon termes avec eux. Ils n'approuvaient pas mes ambitions dans la vie.**

Votre métier ou qualification ?

**Greed : Pour l'instant patron d'un bar super branché , le Devil's Nest et d'une troupe de chimères mais ce n'est qu'un début…Mwahahaha !**

Race:

**Greed : homonculus**

Utilisez vous l'alchimie?

**Greed : Ce serait cool mais non , je peux pas.**

Quel est votre péché?

**Greed : Je suis l'avidité personnifiée ! **

Quel est votre pouvoir?

**Greed : Je suis capable de me créer un bouclier en carbone aussi dure que le diamant , c'est pratique et ça impressionne toujours les filles. **

Quel est votre point faible?

**Greed : Qu'est-ce que vous me donnez , si je vous le dis ?**

Quel est votre âge réel?

**Greed : 200 ans . Ouais, je les fais pas , merci. **

Connaissez vous votre créateur?

**Greed : Oui.**

Qui est-ce?

**Greed : Dante. Si vous ne la connaissez pas , je vous souhaite de ne jamais la croisé. **

Pratiquez-vous le combat à main nue ?

**Greed : Oui**

Utilisez-vous des armes ?

**Greed : Pourquoi faire ? Je suis une arme ! **


	3. Envy

Nom: ?????

Prénom: Envy

Âge: 17 ans en apparence

Avez vous de la famille?

**Envy : Un bâtard d'enfoiré de mes deux qui ne mérite pas le nom de père et un nabot….Ah, oui, il y a aussi un tas de chair en décomposition.**

Quel est votre métier ou qualification ?

**Envy : Assassin, bourreau, espion, comédien, danseur étoile…**

Race :

**Envy: Homonculus et fier de l'être.**

Utilisez vous l'alchimie?

**Envy : J'ai dans le souvenir de vous avoir dit que j'étais un homonculus**

Quel est votre péché ?

**Envy : Je suis la jalousie personnifiée…eh, pourquoi ma phrase sonne moins bien que celle de Greed ! **

Quel est votre pouvoir?

**Envy : Je suis plutôt bon pour me déguiser…Qui a dit « en palmier » ?!**

Quel est votre point faible ?

**Envy : Si vous voulez rester en vie, passez immédiatement à la questio****n suivante. **

Quel est votre âge réel?

**Envy : Idem que pour la précédente. **

Connaissez vous votre créateur?

**Envy : oui**

Qui est-ce?

**Envy : Un enfoiré de bâtard de mes deux qui ne…(Bon, ça va on a compris)…Un jour, je vais te trucider, Hohenheim !!! Et l'autre nabot, aussi ! **

Pratiquez-vous le combat à mains nues ?

**Envy : Je préfère utiliser les pieds, ça fait plus mal.**

Utilisez-vous des armes?

**Envy : Vu que je suis susceptible de transformer n'importe quel partie de mon corps en arme, je vous laisse imaginer**

Et des armes à feu?

**Envy : Oui, une fois. J'ai tué un pauvre mec en me faisant passer pour sa femme…c'était cool. **


	4. Roy Mustang

Nom: Mustang

Prénom: Roy

Âge: 26 ans.

**Roy : Le mérite n'attend pas le nombre des années.**

Avez vous de la famille ?

**Roy : Ca dépend…( comment ça cette réponse ne veut rien dire ?).**

Votre métier ou qualification:

**Roy : Alchimiste d'état.**

Race:

**Roy : humain**

Utilisez vous l'alchimie?

**Roy : Oui , cela va de soit.**

Avez vous une spécialité?

**Roy : Oui.**

Laquelle?

**Je suis le Flame alchimiste , aussi redoutable sur un champ de bataille que dans un barbecue. **

Possédez vous une technique ou faculté spéciale?

**Roy : On va déjà dit que c'était redondant comme question ? **

Laquelle?

**Roy : Je sais chauffé l'ambiance mieux que personne. **

Quel est l'animal avec lequel on vous a transmuté?

**Roy : Un paon !…Ta gueule , Ed !….Je crois que vous vous êtes un peu trompé dans vos fiches. **

Pratiquez-vous le combat à main nue ?

**Roy : Non , seulement avec des gants**

Utilisez-vous des armes à feu?

**Roy : Des armes , non mais à feu , oui.**


	5. Armstrong

Après vingt-cinq milles éternité, voici une nouvelle petite fiche pour le plaisir...n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis et de vos désidératas, en vue de nouveaux chapitres.

* * *

Nom: Armstrong

Prénom: Alex Louis

Âge: 30 ans

Avez vous de la famille?

**Armstrong : La famille Armstrong est célèbre dans bien des disciplines depuis des générations et des générations … (six heure plus tard)…Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que ma famille est nombreuse et très unie. **

Votre métier ou qualification:

**Armstrong : Alchimiste d'état ! **

Race :

**Armstrong : Humain. **

**Envy : Quoi ?!! Vous voulez dire que ce truc est humain ?! **

Utilisez vous l'alchimie?

**Armstrong : Ses techniques alchimique autant artistiques que destructrices font la fierté de la famille Armstrong depuis….etc… **

Avez vous une spécialité?

**Armstrong : Oui.**

Laquelle ?

**Auteuse : Finalement, non ! Inutile que vous répondiez ! Nous connaissons tous vos multiples talents et ceux de votre famille !  
**  
Possédez vous une technique ou faculté spéciale?

**Armstrong ****: Oui.**

Laquelle ?

**Armstrong ****: Je suis le Strong arms alchimiste ! Notez, je vous prie, le subtil jeu de mot par rapport au nom de ma famille dont la réputation n'est plus à faire depuis des générations et des générations…Je suis également capable de repérer les questions redondantes. **

Pratiquez-vous le combat à main nue ?

**Armstrong ****: Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et sans vouloir aucunement remettre en doute vos facultés intellectuelles, il me semble que mon surnom donne une assez bonne indication à ce sujet…**

Utilisez-vous des armes à feu ?

**Armstrong ****: Je n'en ai guère besoin grâce aux….Mais pourquoi partez-vous si précipitamment, très chère dame ? **


End file.
